Only One Week To Remember
by Eminaxer
Summary: There's only one week left until graduation and everyone has a secret. Was this family ever intended to have a happy ending? Contains spoilers. Mainly KyoXTohru
1. Waiting

**I'm so excited! I'm writing my first FanFiction**

**I do not own Fruits Basket. I do own a Momiji plushie! Yesh I do > **

**Lets get this writing going!  
****  
**--------------------------------------------------------

**Chp. 1  
Waiting**

Night settled in upon the peaceful home within seconds after watching the sunset. The dark shadow caste down on everything, making even the dim light from inside look small. Tohru sat on her bed brushing through her hair as she stared out at the night sky. For the past few weeks she had stayed up late just gazing through her window wishing for time to slow down. But the days raced on and she knew that one day it would have to happen.

She broke her gaze from the darkness and placed the brush onto the nightstand beside her bed. Standing up, she headed towards the door. _Mom, if we can't be together forever, please make this time I have left with him be memorable._ Tohru turned the door knob and carefully closed the door making sure no one heard her leave. Tip toeing down the hallway, she made her way outside.

Kyo lay on the roof with his hand on his stomach. The stars above gave him all the light he needed and the chirping around him were a constant reminder of what he would miss. He was having trouble sleeping knowing that the end was near. _Why did I have to come to this place? How could I have been so stupid to have wished for a better life? To have even thought a future beyond what I knew would happen._ He took his hand from his stomach and covered his eyes with it. He had been thinking of so many things, but knew he only wanted one of them to come true. No matter the circumstances, he only wanted-

A rustle of foot steps came from below and Kyo sat up. He knew it was Tohru, so he wiped away his current emotion to reveal nothing. A moment later, the top of a latter was seen on the roof and a frightened Tohru climbed up the steps.

"Tohru, you're still awake? It has to be about two in the morning!" Kyo looked at her and smiled hoping to see her blush at him and go on about some excuse. She only gave a quick smile though. Then she crawled her way next to him and sat down looking up at the sky.

"Kyo, I-" She stuttered. She wasn't sure how to tell him.

"What is it? Are you okay? You're not running on of your fevers again, graduations in a couple of days."

"N-No, it's nothing like that. I-I'm not sick." She squeezed her eyes and buried her head. "It's just."

Kyo looked at her in surprise. It hadn't been awhile since Tohru acted this way. The past few weeks had been so much fun. They had done so many things together and suddenly he felt as though something was wrong. _Does she know?_

He placed his hand on her head to try and comfort her. With the curse, he could not comfort her in any other way. Not only had it brought him with problem, it would also bring him the burden of loosing the one thing he wanted most.

Startled by his action, Tohru lifted her head just a little. It was enough for Kyo to see that she was crying. With a face full of tears she attempted to smile but found herself bury her face again. Kyo couldn't help but want to tell her everything. So many days had gone by that he wished for a moment like this to tell her everything about his past. Now wasn't the best time, though. I need to wait. I can't put her through anymore pain. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------

By the next morning, Kyo awoke to find himself alone on the roof with a blanket clutched in his hand. Sitting up he looked around. How typical of Tohru. He smiled and made his way down the latter.

Tohru stood in the kitchen holding a plate of food. "Good morning Kyo!" Her face lit up as he walked into the room.

He smiled. Just as he was about to reply, Yuki stepped into the room.

"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki glared at Kyo and then gave Tohru a smile.

"Ah uh. I'm not hungry!" Kyo stormed off down the hall and slammed the door to his bedroom. For how long could he put up with this?

"Oh Kyo. I'm going to have to bring his breakfast to his room I guess."

Yuki frowned. He realized how much Tohru really cared for Kyo. Her face gave everything away. "Miss Honda, I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'll see to it he receives his breakfast."

"Th-Thank you so much Yuki." She gave a quick bow and carried on with what she was preparing.

"Oh me oh my! The sweet sent of Tohru's breakfast has woken me and lifted my soul to heaven. Isn't it so sad that in just a week I will have to part with my precious flower!" Shigure gave a sniffle and then settled himself down at the table with a grin.

"Do you have to continue with that every morning?" Yuki rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to help Tohru with the food. "Miss Honda, if you'd like, I'll take Kyo's plate to his room right now?"

"Yes, why thank you Yuki. I was really hoping that Kyo would spend breakfast with us."

"I know. Sometimes I just want to know what that stupid cat is thinking." He took the plate Tohru handed him and made his way down the hall.

"Now Yuki, don't drop that!"

"Shut up!"

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hah! I made it through the first chapter.**

**Review if you like. This isn't my best at the moment; I just wanted to get started. **


	2. Confronted

**Alright, so chapter ones out of the way.**

**Don't own Fruits Basket.**

**I'm hoping to update this within the next week. Have a lot of school work to catch up on since I was sick. Thanks for even reading this far!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chp. 2**

**Confronted**

Pacing back and forth in his room, Kyo finally gave up and fell onto his bed. _Ah heck. I might as well just live with it. I wasn't intended to even have a life._ He rolled over onto his back. _I could never possibly love Tohru. There are so many things I've done to her that she doesn't even know yet._

A tap came at the door. Kyo hesitated to answer but then heard Yuki's voice. "Let me in right now Kyo."

"Fine. It's not like it matters anymore."

Yuki opened the door and then closed it behind him. For a moment Kyo was interested in what Yuki was holding until he discovered the scent of fish. Instantly he rolled over and tried not to remember what happened earlier. The food would bring back so many memories.

"Kyo sit up. I don't want to talk to you lying down. It feels like you're not listening to me when you do that." Kyo sat and stared at his cousin. A look of disgust came over his face. He glanced at the food for a moment and then attempted to be content with his current status with no food.

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about?" His voice was quiet and he seemed to look away.

"What are you thinking! Not only are you a stupid cat but you're also stupid in the fact that you're hurting Miss Honda. For days now it seems as though you've been pushing yourself away from her!" Yuki looked at him. "You're not even looking at me!"

"You don't understand, dammit! You think you can come in here and tell me what I should do! You have it perfect, no ones going to cage you up after graduation. You think you can just have me tell Tohru my feelings and then hurt her by leaving!" He pounded his fist into the bed. It seemed as though his eyes began to water but he refused to show it.

"Kyo that's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean? God, you're not making any sense! If I needed some one to not make sense I would have gone looking for your brother."

"By staying away from Miss Honda you're just hurting her more. You think that by leaving you're making things better? This morning she was worried. Kyo… she needs you for these last few days." Yuki stood up and headed towards the door.

Before Yuki could open the door, Kyo stood up and walked next to him.

"Rat…"

Yuki only sighed. _Can't he realize it? She loves him. He's already won this battle; I've given up on Tohru. My feelings go no further than thinking of her as a mother figure. Why does he have to be so thick headed?_

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shigure and Tohru sat at the table eating breakfast. Or at least only Shigure seemed to be eating.

"Tohru, I don't think your food can be stabbed anymore with your chopsticks."

Tohru looked up in surprise. _Was I really thinking that much about him that I zoned out?_

"O-Oh, I completely uh-uh. What I mean is. I guess I was just thinking a little too hard." She placed her chopsticks down and looked at Shigure.

He paused for a moment trying to find the best words to say. "You should really try to relax this next few days. You should be excited, only a week left of school and you'll be on your way as a beautiful flower out on her own!"

Tohru only gazed at him and continued on with a deep look of sadness.

"I guess that wasn't the right thing to say, way it." He smiled. "Tohru, in a serious note, things are going to be difficult these next few days. With the knowledge of knowing you'll have to leave all the ones you love to start a life in this world. And though it maybe hard, it is a phase that everyone must go through. If we can all continue to live our lives and remember those around us, we'll begin to become the people we were intended to be."

"But… Shigure. What if… what if the person you were intended to be can never be reached? Isn't it possible to live the lives we are living with the people we love instead of moving on without them. You still hang onto your family." She collected the plates around her.

He placed his hand to his chin. "Yes, it is possible but I have a feeling that in your case, you'll be able to work out what you want. Tohru, you're an amazing person. The answer will come to you quickly as you go on."

She waited to see if he had anything else to say and then walked to the kitchen carrying the plates. _Why is this so hard? I know what I want to be. I know exactly where I want to be but I need to find a way to keep things the way they are._

For weeks she had searched for a logical way to break the curse. She had even learned through the actions of Rin that possession of an object would not break the curse. It was also known that none of the zodiac members had any idea either. Suddenly she began to cry. Tears ran down her face and she found herself on her knees.

"Why?" She began to whimper. It seemed as though a part of her had just been stabbed. Every part of her shook knowing that nothing she could now would keep Kyo out of that cage. With only a week left the idea would be practically impossible.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yesh, another chapter down and I'm on a roll. I'm like butter, oh yeah!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Can't wait to see more. I really wasn't expecting any for a few more days. That was a pleasant surprise.**

**Review if you like…**


	3. School

**I'm having so much fun with this. Thanks everyone whose reviewed so far!  
So tired from the previous night. Hopefully I'll be able to get all the things done that I wanted to in this chapter.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chp. 3  
School**

"Hey Yuki!" Uo yelled from the stairs of the school entrance. "Where's Tohru this morning?"

Yuki looked up. He hadn't realized that he'd already made it to the school. So many things had happened that morning that he seemed to have forgotten where he was. "Oh, Miss Honda was still at the house last time I saw her. I believe she will be attending class today though."

"Yes, I do believe she will too. For it would be unlike our Tohru to miss school, especially so close to graduation. Unless something happened?" Hana looked up into the morning sky and gave a slight glare at Yuki.

He froze and then quickly loosened himself up. "No, I think she'll be coming." With that he made his way past them into the school. _I'm going to have to clear my mind of that situation. I have so many things to worry about for the end of the year. Student council is going to be needed everywhere._

"Hana, I think you scared the Prince away." Uo laughed and then looked over to her friend. But she only looked back up at the sky.

"No. His thoughts drove him away. I'm worried for our little Tohru. I don't think these next few days will be as special for her as she intended." She turned and walked into the school.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"My little dumplings! If you don't get moving you'll end up late for school. I hear that people who miss a day of school have to stay back!" Shigure giggled and then peered into the kitchen to look for Tohru.

Tohru looked up at him and jumped to her feet. "Oh no! If I stay back mom will be so displeased with me! EEK! I need to get going." She wiped her eyes and patted down her skirt so it was less wrinkled.

"Tohru I was kidding. But, are you alright." He gestured to her face. "Your eyes are all red and puffy."

She squealed for a moment. _No, if I don't come up with some excuse he'll know I've been crying_. "Uh, I-I got something in my eye and you know how i-it hurts so I was rubbing my eyes and they started to water a-and we-well." She through her arms down and began to walk past him. There was no use in explaining.

Shigure put his hand to his mouth and turned to find Kyo standing in the door way of the kitchen. "Kyo, you better get going too. You can't just miss these last days, people will get worried. Especially-"

"Shut up already! I'm going!" He grabbed his backpack from the floor and took off out the door. _She was crying that whole time. She was crying because of me._ He lowered his head. The he began to walk a few paces slower just to make sure he didn't catch up with Tohru.

_Mom I'm so sorry. I need to graduate for you. And I need to find a job afterwards. I know that you've always wanted me to be happy, but I can't live without thinking of you. I can't forget you, so I'm scared. I want this one thing but I can't choose it over you._ She began to jog a little just to make sure that she wouldn't miss first bell.

"I made it!" She opened the door and made her way to class.

"Tohru! We thought you'd never make it. What kept you so long?" Uo grinded and put her arms around her. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come!"

"Yes, it would have been hard to make it through the day not knowing you were here." Hana went over to the two hugging and gave only a slight smile.

Tohru only giggled a little and then made her way out of the embrace. "I was kept up by my thoughts this morning. That's all."

From the door came a tap and then someone burst into the room. "Tohru! Tohru!" A tall blonde boy came running through the door. "I'm so excited! You're graduating in a few more days. I'm extremely happy for you!"

"Momiji! This is such a surprise! Don't you have class right now?"

Uo stood jaw open. "Wa-Wait a minute! What happened to Momiji?" She ran over to stand next to him and took a measure of his height. "Damn those boys sprout fast!"

"He's done more than just grow." Hana stared at him. "His waves have completely changed. As if…he's become another person."

The room grew silent until Momiji began to speak again. "So Tohru. Are you going to have a party?"

"N-No I couldn't possibly! I'm already enough trouble just being at Shigure's! I couldn't possibly inflict such a thing like that on him. It would be such a nuisance."

Uo looked at Momiji once again and then yelled. "Wait another minute! You're wearing a boy's uniform! Wow, no way! What's going on around here? Did I miss something?"

Momiji turned to Tohru and lightened his face. "Tohru, may we speak some where else. I have something important to tell you."

She nodded and followed him out the door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I'm late. It doesn't matter though; I didn't even expect to show up today anyways. The whole idea of actually being in school these last days is a joke._ He pulled the door open to the school and walked to his first class. When he arrived Uo and Hana were standing by a desk. He glanced around the room. There was no sign of Tohru anywhere.

"Kyo, why are you so late? You haven't been doing anything bad have you?" Uo and made her way over to Kyo and gave him a dirty look.

"What the hell! I show up late and you start yellin' at me as if I've been doing something wrong!" He sat himself down on top of his desk. "Is Tohru here by any chance?" He seemed to have mellowed down and looked at the floor when he mentioned her name.

"She just left with Momiji a minute ago." Hana moved towards the window. Kyo gave a sigh of relief and waited for someone else to talk.

People all over the room were talking of how they were going to spend their summers and who was accepted into which schools. Uo, Hana, and Kyo sat silently in the back of the room waiting for Tohru.

_I can't take this. As much as I want to see her I keep feeling this great pain of guilt every time I look at her. Momiji better not do anything stupid. Last time we spoke he mentioned the craziest things. Yet, at the same time I hope he spends a lot of time with her. I can't stand the pain of being in the same room for so long._

"Kyo, you seemed flustered."

"Nah, I'm just… I'm nothing."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Momiji pulled Tohru over to an empty part of the hallway. He paused a moment and then without hesitation he gave her a hug.

"Momiji! Wh-what are you doing!" But then she stopped. Nothing happened. Tohru all at once panicked. "But you! You didn't!"

"I know isn't it great! I can be normal Tohru." He tried to put on a happy face but was still slightly disappointed.

"Momiji, when and how did this happen?" Tohru was completely shocked. She now knew of two people who had been released from the curse. It wasn't only Kureno now, she had evidence of both him and Momiji. _Is it possible? Does Kyo have a chance?_

"It happened a couple of days ago. I felt as if a part of me just disappeared. I felt as if a great weight was lifted from my chest. Tohru, I was so scared. Do you know what this means? I've become different. After all these years of sharing this one secret with my family, I've just been kicked out. As much as I love them, I feel as though we can never be together again as one. And my mother, and Momo, after all this pain of hiding, even though the curse is gone, I can never see them. I can't just go to mother and tell her I'm her son. Momo, she'll never be able to know that I am her brother." He paused and gave a smile to Tohru. "That's why, I've decided to leave. I'm going to go somewhere, somewhere far away. I'm going to start a new life. One where I can truly be happy."

Tohru was still in aw. _After all this happiness she felt sorrow. Momiji had been so strong to live with the fact that his own mother and sister didn't know who he was and now after all that, he could have lived a perfect life with them because he was free. Free from the curse which kept him bonded with family which was now gone._ Tohru looked in the other direction trying to hide the tears that had developed in her eyes. _Mom, why does this week have to be so hard? I keep finding myself crying and I can't stop._

"Tohru, please, don't cry. I have to tell you one thing before I go." He reached his hands out and held hers as tears rolled down her cheek. "Tohru, I've always loved you." He smiled and squeezed her hands. With that he turned and walked down the hall towards the door.

She stood there trying to put all the words back together. Trying to figure out exactly what had just happened but as much as she tried to avoid what she had just heard, she knew exactly what had happened. She wiped her eyes once more with her sleeve and walked slowly back to the class room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yun-Yun! We need you!" Manabe began to whine as Yuki sat at his desk organizing some papers.

"I've already told you thousands of time not to call me that and you don't need me as much as I need to get these papers sorted out." Yuki rolled his eyes and continued on with his work.

"Aw but Yun-Yun, we can't decide on what to do. We need you to decide for poor Kimi and Manabe." Kimi pranced over to Yuki's side.

Machi was over in the corner of the room trying to remain quiet as she usually did. Suddenly Manabe jumped up and yelled, "Yun-Yun I bet you would have helped us if Machi asked you to! Come on Machi ask him! Ask him!"

"Would you please leave her out of this?" By that point, Yuki had managed to stand up.

Kimi and Manabe looked at each other and gave a devilish smile. Telling by their faces Yuki could sense that Manabe had another prank coming up. He walked over to him and whacked him on the head. "Don't get anymore ideas into your head. It's bad enough Machi had to see my brother already."

"Oh but that was so much fun!" Machi instantly curled herself up even more into the corner. Manabe began to laugh.

"Would you guys please shut up! Do you have any idea how much work we need to get done?" Naohito yelled from the other side of the room.

"Chibi-suke!" Manabe ran over to Naohito. "I forgot you were here!"

"AH! I'm not Chibi!"

"Aw, you are so Chibi! Kimi thinks that's cute"

"No!"

"Kimi still wants Yuki to tell her what to do." She smiled.

Yuki put his hand out to Machi and helped her up from the corner. "Here, come with me, I have a feeling they keep up with this for awhile."

Machi gave a blush and they walked out of the room.

"Kimi, I think our prey has just left! Come, we must continue with the hunt!"

"Yay! Kimi wants to continue!" Manabe and Kimi both ran out the door after them while Naohito sat there in rage.

"We'll never get these stupid papers done with them keeping up with that!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so I kind of left you all off in a bad spot. I really didn't want to get into the whole YukiXMachi thing. They aren't my favorite couple. I may continue with them later on though. I just wanted to add in a Yuki part so it didn't seem as though I was leaving him out.**

**Thank you again for still reading this. I know I'm kind of making Tohru very depressed but it's kind of a tough time for her. Next chapter I hope to get more of the other Sohma's to show up!**

**Review if you like!**


	4. Lasting

**Been awhile hasn't it? Going to try and update more often. It's getting harder and harder. The summer will allow more time though so no one give up on me yet!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chp. 4  
Lasting**

Back in the classroom everyone had remained the same. Tohru opened the classroom door and entered with a bright smiling face. Her previous encounter with Momiji had made her feel so sad yet at the same time more hopeful that Kyo maybe able to break free from the curse. Walking across the room to re-greet her friends, she noticed that Kyo had shown up to school.

"Oh! Kyo, good morning. I-I…"

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything." He avoided looking into her eyes. He knew that what ever he did he would hurt her even more. _Why do I have to do this? You can tell that's not her real smile. Why can't she just days what's wrong. If she keeps holding it in she'll drive herself into a depression._

Tohru lowered her head slightly but then turned to Uo and Hana. They both gave a sigh and came closer to their beloved friend.

"Aw Tohru. Don't let Kyo get you down. He's been in a bad mood."

"I know that but I just want to talk to him."

"Tohru, we're always here to talk to. In fact, if you need to, we should all have a party. This is our last week off school isn't it?" Hana cupped her hands together and gave a smile. "And I would love to have some of Tohru's delicious cooking."

"Hana is that all you think about?" Uo chuckled.

Kyo remained still in his seat. Uo, Hana, and Tohru continued planning their party while others began to get directions for what to do for graduation. The day was inching closer to an end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akito, may I have a word with you?" Shigure stood in the doorway to Akito's room in the main house. Akito glared at him and then yawned.

"What is it this time?"

"I wished to see my god. Is that so wrong of me?" He laughed and sat down on the ground.

"What is it really Shigure. You know how annoyed I get."

He placed his hand on his cheek and then smiled. "Tohru's been trying to break the curse. I know for a fact that Kureno isn't the only one who isn't part of the zodiac anymore. This maybe the end my dear Akito."

"That monster. That stupid little girl, I already know of the conditions of the zodiac. I don't need you to tell me what you think. Momiji has already informed me of his leaving. I'm sick of all this nonsense. And don't ever refer to me as 'dear'."

"Ah, I see. Hmmm… you don't need to hide that secret from me. I've known it since you were born. How time goes by so quickly. But we still have an issue with Kyo and Tohru. If you put Kyo in that cage, we all know Tohru will try to save him. If we don't do anything, well, Tohru might become part of the family."

She rolled her eyes and waited a moment to thing. "Shigure, you are such a disgusting man. You've been plotting this whole time."

"Anything for you."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

The last bell rang for the day and Kyo and Tohru had managed not to speak to each other the whole time. They even found a way to exit the building without coming near each other.

_Mom, I really need your comfort now. I think I'll come visit you today._ Tohru clutched her hand and made a face that was determined. _Yes, I'm going to come see you, it's been awhile since we've last spoken in one place._ She gripped her bag and made her way down the path to her mothers grave.

Kyo on the other hand returned straight home. The long day had made him feel even worse about himself. Every moment of school gave him a tense feeling. _I've got to get home now. It's better if I just grab some things and head over to Shishous. This stress has been building up all day. Maybe if I do some training before the end of the week I'll have something to practice for when I'm- No. I can't think about that. I need to be happy with this freedom and then get on with my life. I was never intended to have anything. It probably would have been better if they never introduced me to this life, this opportunity to live a normal life._

When he finally made it home, all the lights were off and Shigure was no where to be seen. "Damn Shigure! Where is he off to now?" He made his way to his room. The window was opened and the wind gently blew the curtains. He looked away. _God! Everything reminds me!_ Packing just a few shirts and pants, he threw his bag over his shoulder.

Glancing one last time at the house, he continued down the path. The fresh air was relaxing and the trees have a feeling of security. "Heck, I'll just take the long way to Shishous. It's such a nice day."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kneeling at the foot of her mothers grave she placed her hands on her lap and gave a smile. As she opened her mouth to speak she felt her voice go dry. Tohru's hands began to tremble and she found herself biting her lower lip.

"M-Mom." She closed her eyes tightly and then finally took a deep breath.

From the forest though, Kyo was walking past. He paused for a moment and looked around. _Did I just hear Tohru?_ He looked through the trees and found that the path he had taken ran right past the cemetery. As he continued to look through all the green, he found the distinct colors of a blue uniform and brown hair. Immediately he made his way a little closer.

Tohru opened her eyes and looked up. She knew exactly what to say. "Mom. I've been so selfish. I made a promise that I would graduate high school for you, think only of you. I don't ever want to forget you. But, I can't stop thinking of Kyo. I have such deep feelings for both of you but I want to think more of Kyo." Tears began to run down her face.

"I'm so selfish. I love Kyo, mom. I can't let him be locked up, he means too much to me. When ever we're together, I never want to leave his side, but he's avoiding me. This world, I want to see it and live in it with him. At first I thought that I was trying to break the curse for all the zodiacs. That I was doing a good cause but really it was my own selfishness. Oh mom, I wish you could be here. I can't bare this pain alone."

Kyo was frozen behind a bush. A look of horror covered his face and when he finally could feel his legs once again, he darted for the woods. _No! I can't take this!_

Tohru rubbed her eyes and began to stand up when she heard a rustle. _Was some one there?_ She saw only a flash of red but she could have sworn it was her imagination. The wind seemed to die down a bit and she began to walk back to the house. She was going to made this week memorable. She couldn't let her fear of forgetting get in the way. She was going to find a way to tell him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Manabe have you finished with the papers yet?" Yuki gave a tired look at Manabe who laid back on his chair with his arms crossed.

"NOPE!"

Yuki shock his head. _If you want something done, you need to do it yourself._ On his desk was a box of pencils which he had recently opened. He was about to grab one when a crash came at the door.

"I've had enough of your whining! We were supposed to get all the decorations from the classrooms, not prance around like idiots!" Naohito was even madder than usual.

"But Kimi wanted to have some fun. Working is so boring!" She twirled around and landed near Manabe.

"Yeah Chibi-suke. You need to lighten up. No wonder you're so short, you're always piling things on yourself!" They both giggled. Manabe stood up and patted Naohito on the head.

"We went over this earlier! I'm not short!" His face turned red with rage. The taunting of that day had finally made him lose it.

As the three stood there yelling back and forth at one another, Machi stood there staring at the box of pencils. Yuki noticed her gaze and swiftly grabbed one from the box. He broke the tip off of it and placed it back in. He looked up at her and smiled. "You seem to be the only one not arguing today."

She smiled back at him. "I don't think it's possible for them not to argue."

Yuki nodded and handed her a few papers. "I'm going to need some help. Manabe doesn't seem to be getting anything done and at this rate, I'm going to miss dinner… again." He gave a sad sigh and then continued on.

Machi looked back at the box of pencils. "Thank you." _I've always found it hard to deal with perfect things. My life has been so hectic to succeed that even the sweetest of children can be pushed to their limits. For me, I've found I exceeded that limit, but I'm beginning to feel a little less tension._

"You can't say that until after it's snowed." He gave her a warm smile and they continued on this their work.

"I said I'M NOT SHORT!"

"You're so cute when you're angry!"

"I said knock it off!"

-Beep-

"Yuki Sohma, you are needed in the office. Yuki Sohm, you are needed in the office."

-Beep-

"I wonder what that's for?" Yuki pushed in his chair and turned towards Manabe, Kimi, and Naohito. "I'm going to need you all to actually work while I'm gone. These papers need to be completed."

"Sir yes Sir!" Manabe gave a salute.

Yuki darted down the stairs in a hurry. _What every they needed him in the office for, it was going to have to be quick. Knowing the four he had just left alone, they would find a way to ruin all of the preparations._

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alone in the house Tohru began some chores. She walked into Shigure's and Yuki's rooms to gather their clothes to wash. When she had placed the clothing into the washing machine she decided to knock on Kyo'd door.

_He has to be home right? I thought he went straight home after school._ She lightly tapped on the door. "Kyo? Are you there?" No answer came from the room.

She twisted the door knob and entered the room. The window was still open with the curtains blowing. The dresser was open with no clothing inside and his bed was made. The room had been left cleaner than usually and Tohru knew that this wasn't good.

"H-he… left without saying anything." She ran out of the room and into Shigure's office. He didn't seem to be home either. She burst through the front door and began down the wooded path. She wasn't going to let Kyo get away with leaving when there was only 6 days left to spend together.

_If you can mom, give me the strength to see him. I need to talk with him. I've done so much to just give up now._

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ug. It's 11:50pm. So tired but I promised a chapter. Not quite sure what I wrote because I'm sp tired that I'm not even sure if it gets me anywhere in my plot idea. Goin' to try and get another chapter done tomorrow. Sorry if this chapter disappoints you. If it ends up not working in my idea I'll rewrite it by tomorrow.**

**Hmmm... thining back now, did I spell shishou right? Just don't want to have any spelling errors...**

**Now I need to get some sleep before my parents find me tomorrow morning asleep at my desk. Pleasant reading.**

**Review if you like!**


	5. Don't

**I thank the holidays for giving me this opportunity to stay up and write :p**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chp. 5  
Don't**

_I can't possibly count all the times I've blamed myself. Since childhood my only memories are of hurting others. Except one. The only one thing remains that I wish could have lasted forever. The only thing I almost didn't completely screw up on until now. Why couldn't it have stayed the way it was. Why did it have to go this far? Why did I have to go this far?_

Kyo took in a long breath of fresh air. The run had been worth it, it had given him the chance to clear his head. He opened the door to Shishou's house and kicked off his shoes.

"Shishou! I'm staying here for the next week! Are you here?" Kyo walked through the dojo and into the living area of the building. Glancing into the kitchen he found only a pot of noodles on the stove. Of course they had been sitting there for awhile and a puff of grey smoke was spewing over the edge. A thich sent of burnt food came in contact with Kyo's nose. "Jeez! You ought to learn how to cook eventually!"

He raced over to the stove and turned the switch off. Grabbing the pot by the handle he dumped the noodles down the sink drain and ran some water into the pot to hopefully fix the damage. Once again he looked around the room and headed over to Shishou's office. Tapping on the door he then pulled it open.

Inside no one was there. "I know that he can't cook but god! He would never just leave the stove on!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuki found his way to the office and leaned over the front desk. "Excuse me. I was called down to the office?"

The women at the desk looked up. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, you're Sohma? There's a call waiting for you. The phone's over there." Gesturing over to the side, Yuki walked over. Picking up the phone he quickly questioned the person on the other line.

"Hello? This is Yuki."

"Ah, Yuki!" The familiar voice of Shigure said. "I'm going to have to ask you a favor."

"Does it have to be now? All day I've been trying to get work done and I've had no success. What is the favor that's so important?"

Shigure paused a moment. "Well I'm going to be home late. I was hoping you could try to go home earlier today. By the way Kyo's been acting to Tohru I doubt that he's even at the house. It scares me that our poor flower is home alone." He gave a slight teasing whine.

"That's it? You call me to go home early? I know that Kyo's been acting like more of an idiot than usual but Shigure, we can completely trust Tohru to be alone. Even if Kyo is there."

"I'm not worried about the fact that she's alone. I'm worried of what she may _do_ because she's alone." The tone in his voice got lower, as though he was truly scared for Tohru. "Yuki, Tohru's going though a tough time."

Yuki gave a sigh and switched the phone into his other hand. "Fine. I'll find a way to get home _earlier_ than normal. I'm not sure what you mean by any of that but if it's what you want. This better not be any prank between you and that moron of a brother I have."

Yuki hung up the phone. _Why must he do this? Where the heck does he go anyways that he's never around? He's never told us once where he goes when we're at school._ Yuki then lowered his head a bit. He turned towards the women at the desk and thanked her for helping him.

The hallway was empty and as Yuki walked down it he felt a bit of emptiness himself. _How could three years possibly go by this fast?_

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Panting as she ran, Tohru managed to make it half way before falling to her knees. I'm not giving up mom. I'm going to make it. She rested for just a few brief moments and then stood herself up again. Not quite sure where she was going, she ran down the only familiar path she knew.

The sky was beginning to get dark. Being in the woods in the dark had always given a fright. Whether it was because of her previous experiences or the fact that it was just spooking, she knew she'd have to get to where ever she was going fast.

Almost a few feet from where she had stopped she began to hear voices.

"Tohru?" Hana turned towards Tohru from one of the other paths that led to where Tohru was running. "Why are you out running at this time? Fitness tests have been over to a year now."

Next to Hana was a tall man with silver hair. "Hana! Oh, and you're here with… Kazuma? H-How? W-Where? Wh-What?" Tohru was completely confused by what she was seeing. _Why would Hana be walking with Kazuma?_

"Hello Tohru, it's been awhile hasn't it? I went out shopping for groceries when I ran into Hana. She insisted on cooking me dinner when she found be solid stiff trying to figure out where the ingredients to preparing a meal where." He gave a chuckle.

"Yes, he's not very good with that kind of thing." Hana looked up at him.

Tohru was still kind of amazed by who she had just run into. _Oh, now I remember! Hana had mentioned she really liked Kazuma after our play! Oh Hana…_ Tohru blushed and quickly turned away. "Kazuma, did you happen to see Kyo? Or do you think I could come over. I mean I don't want to be a burden but… you see I-I."

"It's no problem. Hana brought enough food to feed the whole family."

"I was scared he may starve."

Tohru smiled and gave a slight bow to Kazuma. "Thank you!"

They continued making their way up the path. A little nervous at her current situation, Tohru tried to remain a few feet behind the two in front of her. This was a bit awkward for her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the house Kyo had decided to make himself some food. He turned to the cabinets and searched in every corner he could find. "Dammit! I forgot how Shishou never has any food. I got so used to Tohru cooking everyday. It became natural." He slapped his forehead and walked over to the next room. Lying himself down on the couch he decided to take a nap.

By the time Kyo had fallen fast asleep, the trio from outside had finally made it back. "I thank you two very much for offering to cook. I can't wait to have some more of you two girls' delicious cooking. I can remember the last time I had a meal from Tohru, it was splendid!"

"It will be no problem. Now please allow me to go use you're cooking area." Without even asking for any assistance, Hana made her way straight to the kitchen. Tohru followed behind her carrying a small back of groceries.

Kazuma looked at the floor below to take off his shoes when he found another pair of shoes. _Kyo's here. I wonder why he's come?_

Making his way to his office he stumbled across an open door. Peering inside he found the sleeping body of Kyo curled up on the couch. I should probably let him sleep. Some things are better to put off until later. He closed the door. I better let the girls know we'll need another plate.

Hana turned to Tohru who had followed behind her the whole time. She pulled out the salmon she had purchased at the store and took out a cutting plate.

Tohru stared aimlessly at the wall. Hana could sense that Tohru wasn't feeling too well. "Tohru, is something wrong with the wall?"

She looked up from her gaze. "O-Oh! I'm sorry! I was just remembering when I has here last with Kyo. He told me about the stain on the wall. I kind of wish he'd be here right now."

"Tohru, Kyo's electrical signals are very strong. I believe he's actually here right now."

Tohru's head perked up. Her eyes widened and a glow became apparent around her face. "Really!" She rushed over to Hana when she tripped on her other foot.

"Whoops! Don't want to fall in here!" Kazuma caught Tohru a second after she had tripped and helped her back up onto both feet. "I came back to tell you that Kyo's here."

"I knew." Hana attempted to sound anything other than unemotional, but found it hard to change her voice to a friendlier manner. Instead she gave a slight smile.

Kazuma stood there a moment and decided not to ask.

Tohru sprang to her feet and began bowing rapidly. "Thank you so much! I'm so sorry! I'll try my hardest not to fall again, but you know clumsy me!" She whacked her head and began to giggle.

Kazuma laughed. "Yes, try your hardest not to. It's okay sometimes though. You can't help an accident. But I also came to tell you that Kyo's sleeping. Try your hardest not to wake him alright. They both nodded.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Darkness had swiftly taken away the day light as Yuki raced to the house. _Shigure better not be pulling anything. _With he hand already reaching out to open the door he grabbed the knob and ran in. "Tohru! I'm home!"

There was no response. Yuki scratched his head and walked into the kitchen. Then he made his way over to the living room and soon into Tohru's room. _What was Shigure talking about? She's not even home!_ Suddenly it dawned upon him. _She's not home. This is what he meant by being scared she was alone. She's gone out searching for that stupid cat._

Grabbing a flash light he decided to go over to the main house. _It couldn't hurt to see if maybe she had tried going over there for some support from the other Sohma's. Or maybe she was even trying to find out more about the curse. _What ever it was, Yuki knew that Shigure probably didn't want her over there. The fact that he was worried about he leaving gave him enough information to know that Shigure didn't want her knowing some sort of knowledge.

Arriving at the gate, Yuki made his way in and headed towards the main building inside. When he opened the door no one seemed to be there either. _Where could they possibly be? Is everyone hiding today!_

Giving up on the idea of running around trying to find Tohru himself, he headed over to the one place he knew well. To Haru's room. Knowing Haru, he'd probably know something, and if he didn't, he'd know someone who did.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyo rolled over the couch. Just as he did so he found himself on the floor. _Ouch! What the hell? What am I doing here?_ He sat up and glanced around the room. _Now I remember. I'm here to stay with Shishou for awhile. I guess I fell asleep._

He took in a breath and instantly froze. _I smell food and not burnt food either. It smells good. Fuck! Did she find me here?_ He jumped to his feet and slid through the door and down the hallway as quietly as he could.

From the kitchen Kazuma, Tohru and Hana were holding a conversation. "Thank you girls! This food is even better than lasts'. I'll have to wrap some up for Kyo so he can have some when he awakes."

"Oh. I was hoping of giving it to him after we finished." She lowered her head in a blush. "It's kind of silly but I wanted to just see him there for awhile. It's been awhile since I've gotten a good look at him him for more than a couple of seconds."

Kazuma nodded him head and smiled. "Yes, Kyo can be a little hard to keep track of when he's hiding." Tohru wasn't quiet sure what he ment by that but began to eat faster in hope of seeing Kyo before he awoke.

_Tohru! You're making things so hard for me at the moment!_ Panicking Kyo made his way back to the room. _Why am I doing this? I could easily just slip out the window right now._ A pain came to him chest. _No I need to stay here. Maybe if I just grab a blanket and put it over my head she'll just be happy that I'm there._

He tried to come up with a plan but he could tell she would be there at any second. Unsure of what to do, he collapsed onto the couch and remained motionless.

_As long as I'm here she's happy. As long as I'm here and she's happy, I can't live with the fact that I will have to someday go…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Here I am again. Writing in the middle of the night. Oh well, it's not like I actually sleep owo; Hope you enjoy this one. I wasn't too sure about the last one but I got a lot of positive reviews! Keep up the reading. I'm so happy that I have fans **

**Review if you like!**


	6. Stay

**I'm so sorry! I hope you guys didn't think I was ditching you! This past week was such a headache. Only have 11 days left so look forward to a summer of fanfiction from me!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chp. 6  
Stay**

Yuki made his way across the house and into the private rooms. As he turned the corner he ran into a familiar figure.

"Momiji?" He took a step back and examined his cousin. "What are you doing with those bags?"

Momiji smiled and lifted his arm which held the bag. "Oh these? I'm just going on a trip. I think it's about time I leave this place. Well I need to keep going…" He walked around Yuki and continued to go.

Hesitantly, feeling foolish for asking such a question, Yuki finally yelled out to Momiji. "Wait! Before you go off, could you point me in the direction of Haru's room? It's been some while since I've been at the main house." He gave a nervous smile.

Looking behind him, Momiji dropped his bags at the end of the hall and ran over to where Yuki stood. "Sure. Follow me!"

They walked through the halls. Neither spoke until they reached Haru's room. "Just a question but, have you seem Miss Honda recently?" Momiji gave a frown and shook his head.

"Last time I saw Tohru was at school. Is everything alright?" Momiji's face became a little frightened my Yuki's question. _What's happened to Tohru? Or at least, why is Yuki here asking about Tohru?_

Yuki shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was here to ask Haru if he could help me find her but-"

"Forget about Haru. I'm here right now, we can start looking immediately if I just go with you." Yuki gave a faint smile. _It was kind of Momiji to want to look, but why so badly?_

They raced down the hall and out the door. The main house had been no use in finding Tohru, but it had allowed Yuki to gain a person to help search. The whole way out of the building, Momiji stared straight ahead without a word.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyo lay on the couch with his legs hanging off the end. One arm was hanging over the side and rested his head side ways to give a more natural looking slumber. _Oh god. This is pathetic. Luckily for me she's so clueless. Maybe it'll be a quick visit, she wouldn't want to wake me, right?_ He placed his hand under his neck.

The door gave a creek and Tohru walked into the room with a plate of delicious smelling food. She slid the door closed. Every step closer to Kyo she took her heart began to beat faster. Putting the plate down on the side table, she kneeled down next to the couch.

"Kyo?" She managed to say his name in a slight whisper.

There was no response. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Kyo, I want to talk to you. I want to hear your voice, please Kyo. Don't leave me. I-I need you." Just as she was about to stand up and walk away she felt a hand touch her arm.

Kyo raised the arm that hung over the side, up to Tohru's arm. _I can't bare this anymore. Just do it!_

Tohru was shocked. _He's awake? Oh no! Oh no! H-He heard m-me?_ About to jump up and run she heard Kyo's voice.

"Tohru. I… I want to talk to you too. I want to hear your voice also. I really… and truly never want to leave you." He turned his head and opened his eyes looking directly at her.

Shaking at that moment from the terror of her previous thought, she froze. _Was he trying to say h-he lo-loves me?_ Startled once again, she attempted to calm herself down by taking deep breathes.

Kyo, confused by her reaction instantly stopped. _No! Don't tell me I screwed up again! Dammit!_ He let go of her arm and threw his hands to his face.

By pulling his arm away, Tohru gave a look of confusion. _Wait. He couldn't of, did he just think. Eeh. I better just-_

She stood up onto her feet and brought her hand to her mouth. "I-I'm sorry I woke you." She turned and walked out the door.

"Shit!" Kyo sat up and punched the couch. Growing angry from his stupidity he turned to the side table and peered over at the food. "It smells delicious, like always."

Lifting the plate to his lap, he began to eat. Munching away at the dinner he couldn't help but think about what Tohru had done. _Could she think that I don't love her? Is it possible for a person to misinterpret something that's right in front of them?_

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

The twisting of the door knob and the abrupt entrance of Shigure was enough to make anyone want to run. Hatori shook his head and leaned back on his chair. "Shigure, what is it now? Usually when you need to discuss something you call on the phone."

Waving his arms he laughed. "Oh Haa-san! Every time I show up it's not just to bother you."

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Yes, so to the point please."

"It's about the curse. Do you feel it? I think this is the time. Hundreds of years of our spirits enduring this pain and I think it's coming to an end."

"It's a possibility but what makes you think it's now?"

"Kureno. He's the same age as us but Akito keeps him separate. I've never felt connected to him. Also, more recently, I saw Momiji packing bags and I felt almost as if he wasn't there. The same way I do with Kureno."

"Well if the curse is coming to end, why do you seem so disappointed? I knew you were always up to something but don't tell me you were that low."

"Such conclusions. You really take me for some monster don't you? Well, in current news, Tohru wants Kyo free."

"Another bullet point to add to your list of possible theories to why the curse is ending. If the curse were to end it shouldn't matter. My life will always remain the same. Our lives won't just go to normal after all this. From living in a place where comfort was forbidden. Having to carry this burden around for so long, all this pain and hatred. You don't want it to end do you?"

"You put it as though the curse has been killing us."

"Hasn't it? Shigure, you care only for yourself. Ever since Akito was young, you've always wanted her to be yours. To be closer to god. To be the only one she treasures."

"Why, isn't that the goal of all the zodiacs?"

"No, you're just the filthy dog."

"But of course. So back to what we were really saying. This curse, I feel it's ending. The curse will be lifted and what will happen to our poor little couple?"

"If the curse is truly ending, Akito will not be happy to see us go. Kyo… though he won't be forced to be put in that cage, the chances of him actually moving on are-"

The both felt a shiver and a cold breeze pass through them.

"You feel that Haa-san. It happened again. It's almost the end."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hana looked across the table at Kazuma. She took in a deep breath and gave a smile. Kazuma gave a nervous laugh.

"W-What was that?"

She looked straight into his eyes. "You're electrical waves are so pleasurable."

His back became stiff at that comment. From down the hall they both hear a door shut and a frightened Tohru come running down the hall. "Tohru, is everything all right?" Hana stood up and reached out for her friend.

"N-No, nothing happened, I'm alright! Honestly, I was just startled a bit. I though Kyo was awake but… no! No! Everything's perfectly fine." She stumbled into Hana's arms. She immediately embraced her.

"Kazuma, may we spend the night here? Tohru isn't ready to go back to Shigure's house yet. I have a feeling there is despair over in that direction."

He scratched his back and gave a shrug. "I don't see why not. You two ladies could stay in the spare room. Kyo will most likely spend the rest of the night on the couch. He's never been fond of staying in a bed all night. I've usually found him on the roof."

Tohru gulped. The roof. All those times we spent together. Kyo, you're so close yet I feel like we're so distant. She looked down at the floor.

"That will be fine. Come Tohru, I'm sure we can find some clothes over here." She led Tohru off to the other side of the house.

"Now how on earth does a girl like that find her way here?" He chuckled and turned off the light to the kitchen. Making his way down the hall he stopped at the door Tohru had run out of.

Walking in you saw Kyo clutching his head staring at his empty plate. "Kyo?"

"How do I keep doing this! I always screw up! My whole life is like this. She probably was scared about the fact that I-I…"

Kazuma sat down next to Kyo. Placing his arm around his shoulders he tried his best to listen to his sons' story.

_Baring this guilt of hurting the one I love is worse than living alone for the rest of my life. How can I tell her the truth? We've always been honest to each other. Will my reason for disaster be because of this hate I feel inside? Someone please listen to me and tell me it'll be okay. Just tell me the words I wish to hear so badly._

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright. I've decided to answer Claud-kun's question due to my own stupidity of not posting it earlier.**

**I've read up to chapter 127 of Fruits Basket. I posted that I had spoilers because every so often, due to the fact that I've read so far, I'll say some event that has occurred in the book. Sometimes they aren't obvious but every so often something will get thrown in. Hope that answers it. Sorry if you were looking for spoilers and couldn't find them.**

**This week might might have a new chapter around Thursday. Will have to check the calendar to see what school projects I need to finish…**

**Review if you like!**


	7. Forever

**Here we are again. At the point of the week where I post a chapter and then collapse into a deep slumber. Here is chapter 7!**

**Sorry about the wait. I was studying on my computer; though I had typed half of the chapter I was too busy to finish it. It's going to be a little short because I wanted to just get it out for all of you because I know how depressed you must all be, lol.**

**Mad at how this chapter ended. Wanted so much more to say but you'll all have to wait till next chapter. Hehe…**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chp. 7  
Forever**

Tohru paused a few steps behind Hana. She stared at the floor for a minute and then lifted her head. Hana simply turned around.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" She moved slowly towards her.

"I-I think I made a mistake. But I really don't know. Sorry Hana, l-lets keep going."

Hana nodded her head but was still unsettled by Tohru's response. _Her waves indicate something much worse is going through her head._ She stopped in front of one of the room down the hall. "This seems like an appropriate place to sleep."

They entered the room where there was a window and a small closet. Tohru looked around confused by Hana's decision of a room to stay in. Hana motioned towards the closet and Tohru ran over to the door.

Opening it a large puff of dust came out. Tohru coughed but made her way through the dirt. Inside were several mattress mats to sleep on. She smiled and grabbed two. Spinning around she smiled at Hana and spread them on the floor.

"This is perfect! It will be like a little slumber party!" She giggled.

Managing to smile back, Hana sat down on the floor next to where Tohru kneeled. They both sat there before actually going back into the closet to search for pillows and blankets.

"Tohru, only a few more days and school is over. Will you be available to come with Uo and me to the beach? Uo earned enough money waitressing that we've decided to enjoy our summer."

She looked up. It hadn't really come across her what she'd do for summer. She had plans to work but could she really handle it after what was about to happen? "I-I'm not sure. I mean, not that I wouldn't want to go! Thank you so much for thinking of me but… work. I need to start or I won't be able to afford to live anywhere. You know because-"

"Yes I see. It's fine."

"Oh no! I don't mean to make you sad!"

"Dear Tohru, nothing you do could make me sad." She leaned back on the floor and spread out her hair. "I believe it's getting late. You won't be able to stay awake in school tomorrow."

Tohru nodded in agreement. _It's not like I've been getting much sleep though. I need to stay positive, right mom? I can do this._

"Tohru? I'm thirsty. What about you?" Hana brought her hand to her throat and gave Tohru a look of sadness.

Not realizing Hana's act, she sprang up to her feet and ran out the door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shutting the door behind him, Kyo watched Kazuma leave the room.

"Kyo, I hope you heed my advice. I'm sure she hasn't misunderstood you." The look on his face didn't seem to sure. Kyo only looked away.

_How can he say that? I saw her clearly, she ran out of the room scared. Could I possibly have hurt her that much? God! All this has made me so hungry. The food didn't fill me at all, I feel so empty._

He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge door he found himself some leftovers. They were placed in neatly in a plate with a tight plastic cover. He smiled and put it on the counter.

From behind he heard the sound of foot steps. Spinning around he caught the glance of Tohru. Their eyes focused in on each other for a slight second and broke after realizing their stare.

"I-I came to get Hana something to drink." She blushed and made sure she was out of his way. He only sighed at scratched his head.

"She's still here?" He murmured in an annoyed voice. Tohru cringed a little. _Is he mad at me? He seems unhappy with me being here._

He noticed the look on her face and jumped up. "No! Not that I'm mad!" He tried to keep cool but was too scared of her becoming upset.

They both stood there not moving. Kyo finally managed to turn towards her. He gulped in some air and set down the plastic he was unwrapping from the plate.

"Tohru. I-I…" She gazed up at him from where she was standing. Somehow her gape made him lose his words. Ashamed of what he was about to do, he forced himself into it. _Go for it! You can't say the words; just find a way to show her._

Grabbing her arm he pulled her. She looked in fright up into his eyes. _Is he trying to-_

A kiss. Kyo drew her in and placed his lip gently on hers. The moment was tender and he found himself waiting there, just taking in this new sensation. She completely froze. He stepped back, scared to have just frightened Tohru.

She pressed her fingers to her lip softly and looked down. _Th-That was my first kiss._

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Ah god. I shouldn't have jumped. I'm such an id-"

"Y-You kissed me. I-I thought that you…" He looked at her which caused a feeling of embarrassment. "Were trying to run away from me…."

"Tohru. I love you." He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. "I never want to leave you." She blushed and gave a wide smile.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Momiji stopped near the woods which lead them to various Sohma homes. "Yuki, where does Kyo usually go when he's angry?" Yuki paused for a moment. _That's right, last time Kyo had run off, he was with Kazuma training. Is he going to do the same thing…?_

"He ran off to Kazuma's last time he was angry. I say we give the dojo a try."

Momiji nodded and they worked their way through the woods. It had been awhile since Yuki had trained at the dojo, but he was still aware of its existence. They followed the paths until they made it to the house. Momiji gazed at the building.

"It's pretty late, do you think we should just go in. Kazuma likes to wake up early, he's probably in bed now."

"Knowing where Miss Honda is, is much more important than waking up Kazuma." Yuki slid the front door open and took off his shoes. "Hello, is anyone awake?"

There was a crash from the kitchen and Tohru came running out. "Yuki! What are you doing here at this time." She smiled and ran up to him.

Momiji rushed in with a happy grin. "Tohru, I'm so happy we found you! Yuki was so worried about you, so was I!" He gave her a tight hug and stopped. _Was it bad for Yuki to see Momiji not transform! Oh no, will he be mad! How will this affect him?_

Tohru began to jump up and down in a panic. "Y-Yuki! M-Momiji is umm… Well he's-"

"Tohru it's okay. I'll tell him. Yuki, as I told Tohru earlier in the day, my curse has been released. I'm not sure why but I've decided that because of it I must leave." Yuki was in aw.

_Is this why he seemed different?_ Yuki scratched his chin and continued to listen to his cousin.

As everyone stood around talking, Kyo snuck out of the kitchen back to his room. _God that was close. Thank you Tohru, I don't know what would have happened if Yuki caught us. Even worse, if both him and Momiji. What the hell is he talking about leaving? What ever it is, I need to make myself non-apparent._

"Momiji, you're really released?"

"Yes. Both me and Kureno. That is why all the other Zodiacs couldn't see him, he was kept away from us because he was different. Possibly even more special to Akito than any of us. I saw him with Akito before I told them that I was leaving."

"Yuki, I think the curse is going to end." Tohru had a hesitant voice. "I d-don't want to make any conclusions but if two people have been released, do you think there is a way to make yourself released, through some type of action."

"It seems logical. Momiji, what had you done before you realized it had been lifted. Was it some kind of emotion?" Tohru and Yuki gave Momiji a hard stare. He looked up and thought for awhile.

Lifting up his arm in the air he opened his mouth. "I know! I know!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hana positioned herself at the door. When she heard feet from down the hall she poked her head out of the door. "Kyo, what are you doing out here?"

With a loud gulp his body completely tensed up. "W-What are you doing out here?"

"I asked you first. I see you're very flustered by my question. Your waves are scattered. Did something by any chance happen?" She narrowed her eyes and her mouth curved on one side.

_Is she trying to make a fool of me?_ "Nothin happened and I'm heading to bed!"

"By any chance did you see Tohru getting me some water. My throat is so dry. Without it I may never be able to survive the night." She lowered her head downward.

"Ah shut up. She's still down the hall, Yuki and that brat are here." He went into his room and slammed the door closed.

Smiling she returned into the room. _Kyo's nervous. Something must have happened. It will be so pleasant to hear little Tohru tell me of her exciting night._ She made her way back on to the floor. Smiling as she sat down, she managed to laugh. _My little Tohru is going to be a beautiful bride._

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ha! I was listening to Billy Joel while I type this. It's great!**

**Really sorry about the long wait! I promise that over the summer I'll be sure to finish the story so I can get other ones up!**

**Review if you like!**


	8. Please Read

**Sorry everyone, this is a small note. Yes, sorry toall of youwho reviewed, I did have alot of grammar errors. It was fairly late at night and I wanted something posted. Next chapter won't appear until next week, most likely tuesday or wednesday, I'll have to check what I have planned. But also, I love all the reviews, many are sweet and alot I have to agree with, especially the more resent ones. I am kind of creating some odd personality issues with some major characters. Punctuation and spelling, I have been neglecting that. I'll be sure to go back and edit it all, most of the spelling mistakes are because I'm typing really fast and word is "making" corrections. This note will go away as soon as I get my next chapter up. Thank you all for continuing to read and I hope that I can wrap this up in a way that will make sense.**

**Hehe, also, I need to add a small notice. I mentioned spoilers, I'm not saying what is or what isn't, some of it is just my messed up mind thinking, but I got a review which I liked. It's nice to hear your opinions on characters behaviors and thoughts ans I agree completely, there is one thing though that is truly mentioned in the book. Sorry once again for the inbetween chapters note. I'll get back to you all soon!**


End file.
